Carrot Cake
by Francis Bonnefoy 24601
Summary: Oliver and Flynn, Flying Mint Bunny, are dorm mates after Arthur's favorite fairy friend ended up turning human. The two of them started dating and while kissing one evening they find themselves going a bit further. 2P England/Human!Flying Mint Bunny College AU Very much rated M... But full of fluff... Don't judge me...


((So just… Don't ask too many questions… Basically this Flying Mint Bunny is based off of his cannon human form because Hima made a comic with all the pets as humans and they were having a meeting and Human Flying Mint Bunny(Flynn) is my precious sweet baby. And my girlfriend and I ship him with 2P England… We call it Carrot Cake… But anyway, I won't be skirting around the sexytimes this time this is gonna be straight up fluffy as fuck smut. Please enjoy and bear with me on my weird ass ship…))

* * *

Flynn was gently pinning down a flustered and softly panting Oliver on the bed. He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss him again and did so a bit more romantically, sliding his tongue between those cute soft lips. Oliver made another small sound as Flynn kissed him and his hips moved up a bit. He didn't want Flynn to notice or he might move, but his leg was pressing in between his own, and as they were kissing, getting to rub against it just a bit made things feel even better.

"Hey Flynn?" he asked softly.

"What is it?" he sat up a bit.

Oliver reached out and took his shirt gently, blushing darkly. "You… You can take my shirt off if you'd like…"

Oliver was sweet and pretty shy when it came to things like this, especially when it came to more than this. Neither of them had ever actually done anything, with anyone for that matter. Oliver having come fresh out of an abusive relationship and Flynn, well, only recently being human are the main reasons. The two of them had been dating for about a year now, and Oliver had been opening up to him more and more. This is even farther than Flynn even thought things would go and the man blushed excitedly. "Alright love." he said and kissed him sweetly before pulling off the other man's sweater vest and undoing his buttons. He blushed as he pulled the shirt off and Oliver blushed even more, then moved his arms to cover up his chest and shoulders, that were literally covered in light brown freckles. "Why do you have your arms like that?" he asked and gently and took his hands to move them.

"Because I'm embarrassed… I look so stupid covered in these things…" he muttered but Flynn just smiled and kissed his chest. "H-Hey!" he squeaked.

"I love all of your cute little freckles." he said sweetly and started kissing all over his chest and shoulders, and when he got to his shoulder Oliver let out a small sound, immediately blushing and covering his mouth. Flynn was a little surprised, but he just smiled and took his hands to kiss him. "That was cute too~"

"How was that cute? It was weird and, a-and…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Sexy?~" Flynn giggled a bit.

Oliver just blushed even more. "Oh hush, don't say things like that…"

"But, well, you are sexy…" he said softly and traced his finger down his chest to the hem of his pants, causing the smaller man to giggle from being ticklish, and the bulge in his pants to become a little more obvious. Flynn smiled and lightly tickled his stomach. "Ticklish love?~" he giggled and Oliver laughed and squirmed happily.

"Hush, you know that already!~" he said and laughed more.

"Well, you know I love your laugh." he came to a stop and kissed him again, the both of them letting it go into a deeper kiss. As he kissed him he moved a hand down to Oliver's hip and he broke away.

"Wait, c-can I see you without a shirt on too?" he asked and kissed him again.

Flynn nodded with a smile and undid his button up shirt to take it off. When he did, two little green angel wings popped out.

Oliver gasped a bit but smiled brightly. "You're wings are so cute!~" he giggled. The other man blushed and his wings fluttered.

"You think so?" he asked softly and Oliver nodded.

"Can I pet them?" he asked and Flynn leaned over to kiss him again, Oliver wrapping his arms around him and gently petting the base of his wings, causing Flynn to moan softly. They both blushed darkly and looked at each other.

"You can keep doing that…" he said softly and kissed him again. Oliver shyly continued to touch him there and Flynn took his cheek, brushing behind his ear causing him to let out a small sound too. "Is, um, is this okay?" he asked softly. Oliver nodded and held him closer. He kissed him more, gently rubbing right behind his ear and kissed down his cheek and neck, and to his shoulder again.

After a little while of gentle touches and soft sounds, Oliver broke away to look at him. "Flynn, i-if you wanted to, we, um, we could do m-more…" he said softly.

Flynn's face went red and he smiled lovingly. "Of course I want to love~" he told him and kissed his nose. Oliver giggled and shyly moved his hands down to undo Flynn's pants. Flynn sat up and took Oliver's pants off, blushing more when he saw his light pink lace underwear. Oliver finished taking Flynn's pants and laughed softly.

"Where on earth did you find boxers with a pastel Union Jack on it?"

"Well, to be honest, right after we started dating Arthur's boyfriend took me shopping for some reason." he giggled and ran a hand through his hair. "But I'm glad you like them~"

He blushed and gently traced his finger around the bulge in the pastel underwear, causing him to make a soft moan. "I do like them love~"

He kissed him deeply and moved a hand down to gently start touching him. Oliver moaned and his hips jerked a bit as he kissed him back and let Flynn's tongue back into his mouth. As he was touched and kissed his eyes fluttered shut. When he felt his underwear slip down, he froze a bit. "Are you okay?" Flynn asked softly.

Oliver nodded and looked up at him. "Sorry, I'm just, a little nervous…"

"It's okay, I'll make you feel good." he smiled lovingly and kissed his nose. Oliver nodded and let him kiss his neck and down past his chest and to his hip. The kissing caused Oliver to giggle softly but he sat up a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you feel good." he muttered and gently licked the other man's erection. Oliver let out a small gasp and sound, and covered his mouth. Flynn kissed the tip of it and made him squeek softly. "Please don't try to hide those sounds?~ They're cute~" he smiled and looked up at him. Oliver was bright red and moved his hands away, to run his hands through Flynn's hair instead. He smiled and kissed and licked there more, then wrapped his mouth around and started bobbing his head up and down. Oliver's fingers curled up in his hair and caused Flynn to make a small moan as he sucked him. When he did, the soft sound against his bits made it feel even better and he breathed out the man's name.

As he gently sucked, moving his tongue up and down against him, between his racing heart and the heat in his mouth and the fingers tangling themselves in his hair, he moved a hand away from his hip and down to pull his own bits out from his underwear to start touching himself. Oliver made more soft moans and bit his lip. When he saw his boyfriend sucking on him lovingly and touching himself at the same, he ended up getting slightly harder. He made a loud moan and gently gripped his hair. "F-Flynn, I, I want…" his voice trailed off when Flynn focused on the very tip. He gently took Flynn's cheek so he would pause and look at him. "I-I want to touch you t-too…" he muttered.

"Alright." he blushed and the two of them sat up and Oliver giggled.

"You've got a little something." he said and gently wiped away some of the precum on his lip, then kissed him. Flynn smiled and kissed back and gently slipped his tongue in as Oliver shakily moved his hand down to start rubbing him. Flynn moaned softly and kissed him more, and moved his hand down to touch him too. He softly broke away from the kiss to let out a moan, and then kissed him again, and the two of them fell over so Oliver was on top of Flynn. He smiled lovingly and took Flynn's hands before sitting up so their bits were touching. Flynn blushed darkly and looked up at him, and Oliver started moving his hips. The two of them made more sounds and Flynn gently took his hips. The man on top of him moved his hips more and tilted his head back. "Flynn~" he breathed and moved a little faster. Flynn made louder sounds and held his hips a little tighter but still gently. The smaller man put his hands on his chest and paused a moment, panting softly.

"What is it?" he asked, panting a bit as well.

"I-I… I don't want to say it…" he muttered. "It's weird…"

"Ollie, you can say anything to me." he smiled lovingly. "I love you~"

"I love you too…" he said softly and took a deep breath. "I-I want you, well," he blushed more and ran a hand through his hair. "I want this…" he muttered and gently took Flynn's to position it so it would go into him.

He blushed darkly and felt himself shiver happily. Oliver sat on his lap and took his hand to gently suck on his fingers, and Flynn let him, watching his cute boyfriend suck on his fingers carefully with his eyes half lidded. When he was done he wrapped his arms around his neck and Flynn moved his hand down, softly tracing along his skin. He gently put one in, and started moving it gently. Oliver made a little sound of anticipation as he was fingered, and Flynn gently slid another one inside. He let out a soft moan and moved his hips, wanting more. "Are you ready love?" Flynn asked softly.

Oliver nodded and took a deep breath. "Just, be gentle okay?" he asked and kissed him lovingly. He kissed him back and moved his fingers out to slowly and gradually replace them. His breath hitched once he was inside and Oliver let out a loud moan. He gently lowered Oliver's hips so he was deeper inside and made a soft moan as well. Once he was all the way in, he looked up at the shaking man on his lap biting his lip.

"Are you okay?" he asked again and Oliver nodded. "Is it okay if I move?" he asked and Oliver nodded again.

He gently and slowly started moving his hips and made a louder moan, and Oliver made small sounds as his boyfriend moved inside of him. He moved his hips as well in rhythm with his, and started moving a little faster.

"Like this?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Here?"

"Yeah"

"Ollie~..."

They continued like that for a while and gradually got faster and more intense. Oliver was moaning loudly and then when Flynn shifted a bit, and that caused Oliver to nearly scream out in a good way. "Oh good golly! There~ Th-There there there~" he said quickly and panted a bit.

Flynn smiled lovingly and hit there more, aiming for that little spot, causing Oliver to moan loudly and hold him tighter. He moaned out as well and he kissed him passionately. Oliver moaned into the kiss and happily let the other man's tongue in to explore his mouth. Flynn kissed him more as he moved his hips, causing Oliver to nearly melt in his arms. As he moved and hit his spot once again, Ollie let out a loud moan and released onto Flynn's stomach. Flynn could be felt shaking a bit underneath him and bit his lip. "C-Can I keep moving? I'm almost there." he said softly.

Oliver smiled and took his cheeks to kiss him as he moved his hips more. "Of course my little bunny~" Flynn moaned loudly and kept moving for a bit until he felt everything build up and let go into Oliver with a loud sound.

The two of them panted softly and looked into each others eyes before Flynn slid out and kissed him. Oliver fell back, taking him with him, and giggled happily as they flopped onto the bed. "I love you~" he sighed.

"I love you too~" Flynn smiled lovingly and kissed his nose. "So what now?"

He rolled over and cuddled up to him. "Sleep~"

Flynn giggled and held him then kissed his head. "Sleep is good." he said and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Oliver was blushing darkly and shoving a pile of sheets into the machine in the laundry room and Arthur saw him. "Oh, hello Oliver." he said casually and put his own laundry into the machine next to him. "Try rubbing it with dish soap if the stain won't come out." he mentioned as he started the machine and walked away, leaving Oliver standing there with his face completely red.

* * *

((So yeah that happened…. I'm so sorry. But yeah, So anyway, please let me know if you liked it, and also let me know if you now ship them too. Or have any backstory questions. Oh yeah, so you have 101 guesses as to who Arthur's boyfriend is, and also when writing gay fanfiction you end up googling some interesting things… Anyway, if you bared with me and read this thank you so much.))


End file.
